Love That's Real
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: A most unlikely person help Tommy and Kim back together. TommyKim takes place after the letter. PRZ


Disclaimer: I dont own the power rangers! Wish i did, but dont!

* * *

It has been weeks since the letter and still Tommy wouldn't fall for Kat.

"I don't get it! She broke his heart yet he still loves her"

"Maybe she didn't write it" Tanya said taking a bite of her sandwich

"I took her powers, her animal spirit! The crane and falcon should fly as one. She wasn't that great anyway"

All of a sudden she heard a screech, like a crane, in her ear and she saw Kimberly as if she was watching a movie.

"Why? Why? Why?" Kim cried she was curled into a ball with a pink blanket over her with a picture and letter in her hands. "What did I do?"

Then she faded away

"Kat… Kat?"

"Huh? What?" Kat asked

"Where were you?" Tanya asked

"I don't know" Kat said thoughtfully

"Come on we need to meet up with the gang"

"Yeah, sure" Kat said following Tanya out of her house 'Why would Kimberly be crying? She broke up with him"

* * *

"Zeddy! It's working! Kimberly is falling into depression and so is Tommy" Rita screeched

"Now all we have to do is the next phase" Zedd said

* * *

Kimberly was setting in her room crying when all of sudden she felt weird, like the time she went through the time hole. She looked around when she was on ground and saw…

"I'm in the past again" Kim sighed "Angel Grove High no less"

Kimberly was walking through Angel Grove High when she saw a group of teens who looked like the gang back home.

"Are you new?" A girl came up and asked

"Uh… Yeah… who are they?"

"Well that's Richy in red, Alyssa in yellow, Allen in black, Bobby in blue, Tim in white and green and that Katie in the pink. They are the closest friends here"

"Oh"

"Tim and Katie have been together forever, they were meant to be"

Kim watched as the girl Katie who looked like her laugh after Tim whispered something in her ear.

"They are so in love" the girl said

"Yeah" Kim said getting tears in her eyes

* * *

The gang was all sitting in the youth center talking. When Kat got lightheaded.

"Kat are you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah, something's wrong with Kimberly"

Everyone looked at her

"Look I don't know how I know, I just know she's in pain"

All of sudden Kat was gone

"Guys were Kat go?" Rocky asked

"I have a feeling Zedd has something to do with this" Tommy said

"I agree"

"Let's go find out"

* * *

"Why did you send Kat too?" Zedd asked

"Because we can't have her telling to much to the rangers" Rita said

* * *

"Where am I?" She looked around to see she was at the youth center in the past

She heard voices and hid

"Ok guys what are we doing today?" the boy in red who looked like Rocky said

"You guys can do what you want. Katie and I are heading out"

"Where?"

"Just a walk by the lake" Katie said

"Later" The both said leaving

"When is that boy just going to propose?" the girl in yellow said

"Hopefully tonight" came a voice

Kat and everyone looked to see another girl, she looked just like Kat.

"Hey Kathleen" they all said

"Hey, anyway I just picked up the ring, I slipped it into his hand when he passed. I had to get it because if I didn't he'd forget"

Everyone laughed

'It's like they were destined for each other. Maybe Tanya was right, maybe Kim didn't right that letter' Kat thought

Kat quietly walked out and walked to the park. When she heard someone crying on a rock. Kat looked and saw Kimberly

"Kim?"

Kim looked up fast "Kat?"

"Yeah, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kim said wiping her eyes

"Sure you are… What happened?"

"You should know. Tommy broke up with me for you"

"No he didn't"

"Kat I got the letter, there's no need to try and dent it"

"But you sent him letter"

"No, he sent me this letter" Kim said getting it out

"Kim, are you gaining weight?" Kat asked not trying to be rude

"Yeah"

"Can I read the letter?"

Kim nodded and unfolded it and gave it to Kat

"He said I'm like a sister. A sister! Well a brother wouldn't get his sister pregnant" she cried

Kat read over the letter

"Kim, Tommy never wrote this, he got one just like it though. He's been sulking for weeks, he still loves you"

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you liked him"

"I do, but I'd rather have him happy, and you and the baby will do that"

Kim smiled and hugged her

"We're going to be a while"

"Did you see the teens that looked like us?"

"Yeah" Kim said laughing

'Tommy and Kim are meant to be' "I'm going to go get us some smoothies, I'll be back"

"Ok" Kim said sitting watching the lake, she looked and saw Tim and Katie holding hands talking and laughing

As soon as Kat paid the team popped up in front of her.

"Kat are you ok?" They all asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Why do you have two smoothies?" Rocky asked

"One's for a friend"

They followed her to the park and she told them to be quiet.

"I'm back"

"Shh… he's about to do it"

"I didn't miss it?"

"Nope"

The gang watched as Kat and the girl looked down at two people

"They look like Tommy and Kim" Rocky said

"They do" Adam agreed

"Guys be quiet" Tanya said

"Katie, you are my world, my life, will you marry me and be my wife?" Tim asked

Katie got tears in her eyes

"Yes, of course, yes" she said jumping into his arms

Kat and Kim awed while everyone had a smile on their face except Tommy.

Kat got up and helped Kim stand.

"Time to go. You should be at home resting"

"Yes mom" Kim said

Tommy watched as Kim turned around. He was in awe he didn't expect to see her.

Kim saw Tommy and started to cry.

Everyone was in awe when they saw Kim. Rocky was the first to speak

"Kimmie!" He ran to hug her "Either you are eating more than me or you're pregnant"

Kim laughed at Rocky's bluntness

"The later one" she said

Rocky smiled and hugged her again

"Congrats Kim" Adam said hugging her too

"Talk to her" Kat said to Tommy

"About what?"

"It's not what you think, just talk to her"

"Fine"

Rocky and Adam finished hugging her

"Kim this is Tanya, the newest yellow" Adam said

"Nice to meet you"

"Same" Tanya said "I've heard a lot about you"

"All lies" Kim said

They both laughed

"We're so happy to see you" Rocky said hugging her again

"Ok guys back off out fearless leader wants to talk to her… alone" Kat said

"Well I know when something's not my business" Rocky said walking away, Adam, Tanya and Kat soon followed him.

"Kim?"

"Hey Tommy"

Kim sat on the rock again, then stood again

Tommy laughed a little and smiled

'She looks so cute'

"So you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, in about three months I'll be a mom"

"Three months?"

"Yeah"

"Is the father going to help you?"

"Probably not, he broke up with me"

"He broke up with you while you're pregnant?"

"Yeah through a letter no less"

Tommy sighed

"Kim I don't know what I did to have you break up with me, but I do know I need you in my life"

"Tommy I didn't break up with you, you broke up with me"

Kat came in

"You both didn't break up, someone must've sent a letter to both of you to think you guys did" Kat said, then she heard the cry of approval, from a crane, in her ear and smiled knowing this is right

"But who would do such a thing?" Kim asked

"Zed and Rite" Tommy said angrily the something dawned on him "If the letter was a lie then…"

"Yeah, the father is you"

A huge smile broke out on Tommy's face, he hugged her

"I'm going to be a dad!" he said happily

"Yeah" she said

He kissed her

"Guys can we go home?" Rocky asked

"Yeah, lets go" Tommy said still holding Kim

They contacted Zordon and had him help get them home.

* * *

"Our plan is ruined!" Zedd shouted

"Oh, I got a headache!" Rita said

* * *

Tommy and Kim went to Tommy's house and sat on the couch in each others arms

"What's going to happen now" Kim asked

"We are going to be together forever"

"Forever… that sounds nice" she said

Tommy gave her a kiss

"Any names yet?"

"Elizabeth Ann Oliver"

"I like it" Tommy said

"I do too"

**THE END

* * *

**

A/N: yay! The first part is done, the second part which is the squeal is in the works! That one takes place turning Forever Red! This is my first day of vacation so I wrote this… I was going to update my other story, but my sister stole my notebook with the next chapter in it. So hopefully I'll get it back and I'll update that one tomorrow! Please review! That will make me want to write faster! Love you all!


End file.
